lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Elizabeth (sailboat)
| Last= | Owned=David Smith Libby Smith Desmond Hume The survivors The Others The Man in Black Kate and Sawyer | Status=Used by the survivors }} The Elizabeth is the sailboat that brought Desmond to the Island. He received the sailboat as a gift from Libby to compete in a race around the world; she had inherited it from her deceased husband David. The Others seized the Elizabeth from the survivors after sneaking on board from the Galaga. They eventually moored it in a cove near the east coast dock, where it was found by the Man in Black, but used by Sawyer and other survivors to get to Hydra Island. About the Elizabeth While Libby was in a coffeehouse in America, she offered to pay Desmond's $4.00 bill for a caffeinated drink, as he only had British currency. Desmond jokingly asked her for $42,000 to pay for a boat. Libby asked why he needed a boat; Desmond replied that he was going to participate in a race around the world, thereby proving to Charles Widmore that he was not a coward. Libby proceeded to tell him that her husband David, who had passed away a month prior, was an avid boating fan. He had purchased a yacht, which he named the Elizabeth after Libby herself, intending to sail in the Mediterranean. Libby encouraged Desmond to take it, saying that it was what David would have wanted. Desmond promised her that he would win the race in the name of love. However, while sailing across the Pacific, the boat was hit by a storm, and Desmond was knocked unconscious. His body washed ashore onto the Island, where Kelvin Inman found him. While Desmond remained in the Swan station, Kelvin secretly repaired the Elizabeth at the cove in hopes of leaving, keeping Desmond away with lies about infectious agents on the Island. When Desmond eventually decided to risk following Kelvin out of the Swan, he saw the Elizabeth and confronted Kelvin. Desmond pushed Kelvin and accidentally smashed his head against a sharp rock, which killed him instantly. }} When he damaged the Swan computer, Desmond fled, leaving the job of pushing the button to the castaways. Almost one season later, as the burial of Ana Lucia and Libby was taking place, the Elizabeth appeared offshore. Jack, Sayid and Sawyer swam out to the boat where they found a drunken and surprised Desmond aboard. He claimed that when he had fled, he sailed west for about two and a half weeks in the open sea at 9 knots, expecting to arrive at Fiji in less then a week. The group anchored the boat offshore, taking its dinghy, which contained a bag of nautical emergency supplies, back to the beach. The boat itself had a GPS receiver. After Sayid convinced Jack that Michael might be leading them into a trap, Sayid, Sun and Jin sailed the Elizabeth around the Island to try to surprise the Others. Along the way, they spotted the four-toed statue on the coastline, and discovered the truth of the decoy camp. When Ben learned that the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors were in a possession of a sailboat, he became concerned that it could allow them to discover Hydra Island. He then ordered Colleen and a group of Others to capture the boat. During this confrontation, Sun shot Colleen and escaped. Colleen later died. The Elizabeth remained in the possession of the Others for about three years. At Nadia's funeral, Sayid confronted Ben and asked how he came to leave the Island. Ben explained that he sailed the Elizabeth to Fiji and chartered a plane from there. However this was a lie; Ben left the Island by turning the frozen wheel, which teleported him to Tunisia. Three years later, the Man in Black revealed that the Elizabeth was moored just off the coast of the Island; he planned to use it to confront Charles Widmore on Hydra Island. He sent Sawyer and Kate to fetch the boat, but Sawyer had a plan of his own. They met with Jack, Sun, Hurley, Lapidus and Claire at a dock and set sail to rendezvous with Widmore. The boat was then moored off the coast of Hydra Island. The boat was later moored off the side of the main Island, near the Cliffside cave. After the Island began to sink, the Man in Black went to the Elizabeth to escape, but was stopped and killed by Jack and Kate. Sawyer and Kate then took the Elizabeth to Hydra Island to meet up with Ajira Flight 316 and leave the Island. Trivia *The ship is registered in Newport Beach, also the locale of Fox's series The O.C., where Alan Dale (who plays Charles Widmore) also played a shady tycoon. *The Biblical name Elizabeth refers to Mary's cousin who became pregnant at a very old age with her first child by a miracle. That child was John the Baptist. *The real ship is in Koolina, Hawaii, and it is also registered in Newport Beach. (Source: Lostvirtualtour.) *The Elizabeth, the real life Mowee is a Swan 57 sailing vessel from Newport Beach. This sail boat is built by Nautor's Swan (Finland). It's a Nautor's Swan 57 CC (for Central Cockpit), 57'/17.50m. Current price is generally $500,000 - $700,000 for 1995/98 models. The captain is background actor Patrick McLane. See also *Rafts *Boats es:Elizabeth (velero) fr:Elizabeth (voilier) pt:Elizabeth (Veleiro) ru:Элизабет (яхта) Category:Vehicles